<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>retribution x and x forgiveness by joobydoodles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359952">retribution x and x forgiveness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joobydoodles/pseuds/joobydoodles'>joobydoodles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Chimera Ant Arc, Fighting, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), OC, Other, Violence, all the ocs listed are one character, me? writing another oc fic? it's more likely than you think, mentions of vomit, she goes by multiple names</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joobydoodles/pseuds/joobydoodles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Gon uses Jajanken: Rock, he suffers major injuries and is hauled off by Killua. But something was left behind. A late-hatching Chimera Ant emerges from her egg some time after the battle between Neferpitou and Gon. Fueled by a desperate need for vengeance, the Chimera gives chase.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>retribution x and x forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep within the heavy forests of Peijin, a Chimera Ant hatches. A mass of fur covered in a viscous coating of slime shakily stands on her two hind legs. The furry creature plants her front paws on the soft grass, shaking off the thick coat of goo covering her thick hair. A silvery, poofy tail sticks up and and a messy head full of long, shiny hair falls over the beast's shoulder. Two little brownish-red ears poke out from the mess of hair, folding over. The white dress shirt she emerged with is wrinkled, but in a fair condition. The furry beast finally stood up fully on her back legs, revealing the face of a puppy. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and she had a wide, black nose. Her eyes were a dangerous shade of red, the pupils merely pinpoints. The unknown Chimera gazed about her surroundings, noticing a nearby dilapidated house. Nearby was a mass amount of debris and gore. Sat against a stone was a headless, mutilated corpse. The puppy Chimera wandered close, leaning down to get a sniff of the dead body.</p>
<p>The body had a familiar scent. The smell of blood was overpowering, but underneath, her strong canine nose detected something else. She could only describe the smell as maternal, motherly. She had emerged from her egg, and her mother had been killed. A deep, hate filled growl rumbled from inside the pup's throat. Another scent was left behind as well. The scent of the forest, of dirt and sweat and sorrow. The scent of vengeance and malice. The scent of a male. The pup turned tail, launching herself deep in to the forest, chasing after the remnants of the scent she had picked up. She dropped to all fours, rocketing off of the ground in to the heavy foliage above.</p>
<p>As the canine continued her search, ahead was a pair. A young boy, who could only be 12 at the least, carried another boy of a similar age upon his weary back. The former boy had a mop of white, fluffy hair atop his head. His sapphire eyes were wary of their surroundings constantly. His t-shirt is stained with smudges of brown and red, as well as his shorts and shoes. The boy upon his back was ragged, hair frazzled and draped down across his back. His right arm is merely a stump, constantly dripping little droplets of blood. He is fully unconscious, likely not going to wake for a while. The white haired boy trudged on through the forest, unaware of the nearing threat that loomed in the treetops.</p>
<p>The Chimera was approaching rapidly, her legs powerful even though she had just hatched. The scent that was trapped in her nose became stronger as she inched closer and closer to the two boys.</p>
<p>She shot ahead of them by a few meters, dropping to the forest floor below. She hunched over on all fours, facing away from the approaching bodies.</p>
<p>The white haired boy stopped a few feet away from the curled body. He clutched the body on his back closer to him, red flags popping up in his head. Is this another Chimera Ant? How did he not detect its Nen aura? Where did it come from? How did it find them?</p>
<p>He didn't have the chance to ask himself more questions when the dog suddenly flung forward, bearing a horrifying maw full of sharp teeth.</p>
<p>Sharp teeth aimed at the boy on his back.</p>
<p>The boy spun away from the mutt, gently dumping the limp body on the ground and taking a defensive stance in front of it. The canine slid against the dirt path, letting out a horridly high-pitched giggle. It sounded childish.</p>
<p>``Who are you? Who sent you?`` The boy spoke out, tense.</p>
<p>The pup tilted her head, seeming to not understand what he was saying. He furrowed his brows, becoming frustrated quickly. He spoke again.</p>
<p>``Hey! Who the hell are you?!`` His voice rose in pitch as an anxious knot in his stomach twisted. The Chimera let out a gruff bark that echoed what the young man had said. He gritted his teeth.</p>
<p>The Chimera giggled again, high-pitched and almost grating on the ears. She lunged again, teeth aimed for the knocked out man's jugular. The other boy quickly deflected the canine, kicking her harshly in the gut and sending her flying in the opposite direction. She slid against the hard ground, kicking up dust. She regained her composure, shaking herself off as she turned to face him once more on all fours.</p>
<p>``Don't you even TRY and lay a finger on Gon, you filthy Chimera!`` The young assassin spat out at the Ant, and she tilted her head once again. She quietly muttered the name over and over under her breathe, suddenly bursting in to a fit of laughter.</p>
<p>``Gon! Gon!! GON!!!`` The canine Chimera cackled wildly. The boy was puzzled at the sudden outburst, until the Chimera pointed at herself.</p>
<p>``Kelev.`` Her voice was a bit raspy after her outburst, but her voice echoed loud enough for the young assassin to catch what she had said. He furrowed his brow once again.</p>
<p>``...Killua.``</p>
<p>The pup gave a wide smile, tongue lolling out as she began to pant. Her tail wagged as she seemed to get more and more riled up. She stood up on her hind legs before jumping up in to the branches above, almost invisible. Killua was shocked at the speed the canine possessed.</p>
<p>He scanned the surrounding treetops, using Gyo to try and track the Chimera. Her aura seemed to be untraceable though, and she moved silently through the leaves.</p>
<p>Kelev dropped on top of Gon's unconscious body, sinking her claws in to his cold flesh. Killua reacted quickly, activating Godspeed to tackle and throw off the Chimera. She was launched even further than with Killua's raw strength.</p>
<p>The Chimera began to become irritated, the happy-go-lucky grin on her face dropping in to a scowl. She bared her fangs, slobber dripping from her mouth. Killua was hunched over Gon's limp body, watching the biped with rapt attention. She attempted to charge again, baring her fangs to latch on to Killua's neck, but was stunned when she was clocked in the side of her jaw, becoming stunned from the electric shock created by Godspeed. She collapsed on the ground a few feet away.</p>
<p>It was a few moments before the Ant could stand again, grabbing her jaw and snapping it back in to place with a horrible crunching sound. One of her fangs was knocked loose and she ripped it from her mouth, blood dribbling down her muzzle. She licked at the mangled gums before dropping down to her front paws, launching herself headfirst at Killua, hitting him square in the gut with her head. He let out a grunt as he skidded back. Kelev was quick to latch her razor sharp fangs in to Killua's arm, tugging at the flesh harshly. She shook her head around, tugging harder and harder at the meat on Killua's arm as Killua began to try and pry her jaw open. This only caused Kelev to tighten her hold. Soon enough, she successfully tore a chunk of flesh away from Killua's arm, swallowing it. Killua held a hand under the wound, blood pouring out from the large gouge.</p>
<p>Kelev took off back towards Gon, panting as she clambered over to him on all fours to finish him off. Killua was quicker though, using Whirlwind to land an attack before she could even come near. The electric current that shot through Kelev's body made her let out a blood-curdling scream of agony. She crumpled to the ground, paralyzed momentarily. Killua panted above her, cautious.</p>
<p>When the Chimera came to, she quickly rounded on the assassin, clamping her teeth and claws in to the meat of his calf. He let out another pained grunt, trying to shake her off his leg. She began to rake her claws down his leg, leaving deep gashes in their wake. He focused the electric current running through his body down to the leg she was attacking, sending another strong electric rush through her body. She screamed around her leg, teeth sinking deeper and deeper in to the muscles. She released when the stimulus was reduced, scampering a few feet away. She began to shake.</p>
<p>Killua adjusted his weight to his good leg, balance shifting away from his mangled leg. The Chimera Ant stood up on her hind legs, stumbling for a second. Her aura suddenly flared to life, sending a horrid shiver down Killua's spine. Kelev's body began to shift and expand. Her arms became more muscular, claws became longer and sharper, legs more powerful and jaws much larger. She hunched over, letting out disgusting snorts and gasps. Her shirt began to tear at the seams as her chest expanded. Her growth ceased and she glanced up, hair covering her eyes with shadows. She bore her fangs, now nearly twice as long. She stood up, now towering over Killua. The knot in his stomach twisted painfully and the wounds he gained pulsated.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The Chimera quickly went head-on, slamming her large paw in to Killua's skull. He was slammed to the ground by the sheer force, and was sent flying when she kicked him in the stomach. The hit to his stomach caused his stomach to turn and clench, feeling his gag reflex tickling at the back of his throat. He forced down any bile rising up his esophagus and jumped to his feet, just barely stopped Kelev by grabbing her paws and pushing back. He ducked under and slid underneath her legs, stumbling back up and focusing all his electricity in to his palms. Kelev had no time to react as Killua slammed his palms in to her spine, sending all the electricity from Godspeed in to her nerves. The direct hit to her spinal cord caused her to let out a horrific howl. Her body began to spasm and she dropped to her knees, spit and blood bubbling up and out of her maw. Her body rapidly shrunk back to its previous size, her Nen disabled by the sheer power of the voltage that was applied. Her upper body began to fall over, but Killua caught her before she hit the ground.</p>
<p>Kelev looked up at Killua. Killua looked shocked at what he saw. Tears were streaking down her dirt-matted fur. She looked over at Gon with sorrow, pointing to him weakly.</p>
<p>``Killed...mother...`` she mumbled quietly. Killua glanced at Gon before averting his gaze off to the side. He felt a small shred of pity for the Chimera Ant.</p>
<p>``Hey, it's alright. Don't sweat it. He did what he had to...``Killua looked somber for a moment, thinking of Kite.</p>
<p>Kelev grabbed on to the front of Killua's shirt, more tears leaking from the corners of her dewy eyes. Killua looked back at Kelev and once his attention was returned, she licked his cheek gently. It left a trail of shiny spit and blood from her gums. Killua let out a sigh, helping Kelev stand back up.</p>
<p>``Why don't you come with me? I think I could help you. That is- if you want to.`` Killua scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as the biped cocked her head. She seemed to comprehend what he had said, nodding her head slowly.</p>
<p>``...friend?`` The pup looked at Killua questioningly after she spoke that single word. Killua merely shrugged his shoulders. Kelev accepted it.</p>
<p>They both turned their full attention to Gon. Killua let out another sigh, much more exasperated. He limped over to Gon's cold body and picked him up. Kelev rushed over, taking Gon in to her own arms. She licked Gon's cheek, nuzzling her cold, damp nose against his face. Killua's eyes widened a fraction. He shook it off and turned to start down the trail. Kelev went down on to all fours, situating Gon on to her back so she could keep up with the assassin. After everything, they finally began to make their way out of Peijin. Kelev couldn't help but let that same happy-go-lucky grin cross her face as she trotted next to Killua. She started to think she'd stick around with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>